Running Late
by Serendipity545
Summary: Naitlyn one shot dedicated to pyrolyn-776.


This is for Ada. I gave your story a pseudo-shout out here, m'dear, I'm sure you'll spot it.

* * *

She was perfection. From her dainty eyelashes that rested against her creamy cheek, to her cupid's bow lips. Her hair was pulled back into a no-nonsense ponytail, like it had been for the past month or so. But he loved that about her, though, because it's her rationality that helped make them so great. Even her drool was cute, as it escaped from her mouth to land on the sound board.

Then again, he might be biased. This was the mother of his yet-to-be-born child, after all.

Nate Black admired his wife from the doorway of the recording studio for a few more minutes. She was asleep, slumped over in her chair, resting her pretty head against her elbows. He was unsure you to wake her from that position, so he began by rubbing her shoulders. When she started to stir, he whispered in her ear, "Caity, time to wakey-wakey," she opened her eyes sleepily.

"Honey? What are you doing here? I told you I'd meet you at the restaurant." Nate hitched his thumb toward the clock. Caitlyn's eyes went wide.

"NINE THIRTY? We're an hour late! Oh, crap, I can't believe I fell asleep." She immediately closed her laptop, and heaved herself up.

Forgetting that she was seven months pregnant, and was therefore carrying extra weight in front, she nearly toppled over.

Nate caught her halfway on her journey to the floor. He rolled his eyes, "Take it easy, Caity. And slowly might be good too." He righted her and pried the laptop from her fingers. "I'll take this. There can only be one workaholic between the two of us at a time."

Caitlyn starts chewing on the ends of her hair, a habit she picked up in her first trimester. "Just be careful. I'd really hate to lose The Pyromaniac's latest song, Stupid Cupids. I can tell that it'll be the next big thing, so if you crash it Nathaniel Black, murdering you will be the lesser of at least six evils."

He lets out a chuckle as he steers them from the building, "Got it." Caitlyn wrapped her arm around his waist, snuggling as they walked. She let out a long, drawn out sigh.

"What's wrong?" Nate dutifully asked the question that's required of him. Caitlyn cheekily looks at him with an impish grin that makes his heart flip-flop.

"I was just thinking about how I can't hold it over your head that I've never been late, anymore." It was true. Nate ran late for everything. Signings, birthdays, interviews, occasionally concerts, anniversaries (that one screwed him over big time). Whereas Caitlyn was on time or even early to everything and anything. She gave him a small kiss as he ushered her into the passenger seat, "And how sweet you were for not mentioning that you actually showed up on time to Shane and Mitchie's dinner."

Nate smiled as he turned on the ignition. "Very sweet," he agreed, "Sweet enough for another kiss, I would say."

But his beautiful wife had already fallen back asleep, so he left her to her much needed rest.

* * *

They arrived at the Grey residence the next morning, 'to apologize' according to Caitlyn. After insistently pressing the doorbell, and rapping her knuckles on the door, Shane opened it. His eyebrows seemed to disappear as he took in the sight of the two of them standing close together. "Hey guys." Caitlyn sheepishly offered the box of Entenmanns's doughnuts.

"I came here to give these to you to apologize for my no show. Is Mitchie inside?" Shane motioned to the kitchen. Caitlyn stood there for a moment longer, "I'm just glad that Nate managed to be on time for you two. And that he was so patient waiting a whole hour there."

Shane bit his lip before smiling widely, "I can honestly say, that Nate was the epitome of patience the entire time he was there." Caitlyn lit up and kissed Nate's cheek, before waddling off to the kitchen to talk to Mitchie. Shane leaned against the door and smirked.

"So, when are you going to tell her that you were forty minutes late?"

* * *

Whatcha think? R and R please, Serendipity545.


End file.
